Supreme Pirates
Introduction A group of five pirates which believe that they should rule the world because they think they are so powerful that they had became godly deities after consuming their devil fruits. Strangely, there is no captain in this crew as they claim that role is too trival to even bother discussing as they all think they should be captains of all pirates. They believe that they should absolutely control the world and have everyone recognize them as their Gods. In order to so so, they believe that they have to find One Piece to be recognized as the Pirate King(s) since they see that role is the same as being the strongest person(s) in the world. Also, ever since they heard the stories of the God like destructive powers of the Ancient Weapons, they decided to find them and use them to as their weapons. So far, they are really annoyed that they haven't found One Piece already. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a depiction of a traditional skull with sinister eyes, wearing a king's crown overseeing Earth with two skeletal hands over the planet as if the skull is looking at Earth like a crystal ball. Crew Members 2nd God Leader Shade D. Evil Black Death (Killed by Guddo Rakku) Monster (Killed by Nova Blade ) Chimera Bounties 2nd God: 845,000,000 The Leader: 740,000,000 Shade D. Evil: 620,000,000 Black Death: 900,000,000 Monster: 780,000,000 (Deceased) Chimera: 800,000,000 Relations Amongst the Crew They all respect each others' strength but however, they hate each other. Each one of them believes that he should be the ruler of the world but decided to settle who gets which territory after conquering the world. They made a decision to never fight each other no matter what so they can maintain their balance of power in the group. Oddly, they have managed to maintain this rule and even joked about killing each other so far. The only thing that they agree on is that they love to pick on the weak even though their methods differ. Crew Strength The Supreme Pirates is so powerful that each member alone have taken down entire infamous pirate crews in the New World by themselves and forced them to be their underlings by fear. List of Pirate Crews In Divisions '2nd God: ''12 Titans Medusa's Rage Pirates (2) Kraken Pirates (4) Pegasus Pirates (6) '''Leader: ''S.W.A.T Army Riddler Pirates Boomer Pirates Tactician Pirates Nukem Pirates K.O. Pirates Tsunami Pirates 'Black Death:' 'Shinigamis Bubonic Pirates Plague Pirates Sick Heart Pirates (Worshippers of Black Death) Cannibal Pirates Black Rat Pirates '''Shade D. Evil: Devil's Little Helpers Hell's Angels Pirates Satan Pirates Kaze Pirates (Temporarily) Saw Pirates Greed Pirates Guts Pirates Organs Pirates Orcs Pirates Terror Reeking Pirates Psychopath Pirates Slasher Pirates Nightmare Pirates Mercenary Pirates 'Known Pirate crews removed from division': Sierra Pirates (Defeated by the Kaze Pirates and killed by Shade) Northern Mountain Pirates (Killed by the Hell's Angels Pirates) Southern Mountain Pirates (Killed by the Guts Pirates) Bizarre Pirates (Defeated by the Asylum Pirates and killed by Shade) Fatal Pirates (Killed by the Mercenary Pirates) Etc. 'Monster: ''Armageddon (Disbanded) Archfield Pirates Lizardmen Pirates (Killed by Chimera) TNT Pirates Demon Pirates (Killed by Chimera) Doomsday Pirates (Killed by Chimera) Lone Wolves Pirates (Killed by Chimera) '''Chimera: Chupacabaras X Mutant Pirates Archfield Pirates TNT Pirates History Dreams Find One Piece and all of the Ancient Weapons to control the world and have everyone recognize them as their Gods. Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Crews Category:Supreme Pirates